Nunca más
by T-Rhyme-T
Summary: Después de estar a punto de perder a Leonardo por segunda vez, su familia no está dispuesta ponerlo en peligro de nuevo, aunque para eso tengan que usar medidas drásticas…
1. Prologo

Resumen, Después de estar a punto de perder a Leonardo por segunda vez, su familia no está dispuesta ponerlo en peligro de nuevo, aunque para eso tenga que usar medidas drásticas…

Todo había sucedido tan rápido, el Kraang había invadido Nueva York y Splinter no tuvo otra opción que separase de sus queridos hijos para que estos pudieran escapar a salvo, cuando al fin pudo seguir su rastro se encontró con pistas alarmantes, en el camino a la ciudad había varios Robots Kraang destruidos, pero, con una marca en común, todos había sido destruidos por las ninjatō de su hijo Leonardo, lo cual le preocupo aún más , su hijo se encontraba solo.

Con rapidez, salió a la superficie siguiendo el menor rastro que pudiera encontrar sobre su primogénito, robots Kraang que después fueron remplazados por Foot Bots, logrando perturbarlo aún más, cuando llego al fin del camino, solo encontró una de las ninjatō de su hijo clavada en uno de los robots, se acercó lentamente y la tomo -¿Qué había sucedió?- se preguntó preocupado, sin embargo sus dudas fueron respondidas casi de inmediato, ya que entre las sombras salió Oruko Saki.

Con seriedad ocultando su furia pregunto – ¿Dónde está mi hijo?- siendo respondido por una risa sínica –Lo tome al igual que tu hija hace tantos años- Splinter no supo muy bien que paso después, una furia indescriptible nublo su juicio, lo único que quería ahora era descargar toda esa furia en el hombre frente a él.

Sin embargo, no supo bien que paso, cuando su conciencia volvió, se encontraba herido y el resto de sus hijos alrededor hablándole – ¡Sensei!- no dejaban de repetir preocupados.

-Debemos irnos ya, ayúdame a cargarlo- dijo Donatello y con ayuda de Raphael levantaron a su maestro llevándolo lentamente a la salida de aquel oscuro lugar, donde habían presenciado su pelea con Shredder. Una vez fuera subieron a la Vagoneta del padre de Abril y Casey arrancó el auto, encaminándose a un destino incierto.

-¿Dónde?... ¿Dónde está Leonardo?- hablo lentamente Su maestro, los chicos lo miraron preocupado y lo ayudaron a levantarse para que así, pudiera ver a su hermano. El quelonio en cuestión estaba gravemente herido, cubierto con vendajes improvisados en su pecho y abdomen, Splinter sintió como su corazón se rompió al ver tan escena.

Ignorando completamente los comentarios de su hijo Donatello sobre no mover al chico de azul, Splinter lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado para poder abrigarlo en ellos y comenzó a arrullarlo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase – Mi…Mi pequeño- susurraba con dolor el mutante, mientras se maldecía asi mismo por no haber llegado a tiempo.

El camino fue Largo y silencioso, sin otro lugar a donde dirigirse, Abril les sugirió ir a su antiguo hogar, una casa de campo fuera y alejada de la ciudad, siendo la única y mejor idea decidieron dirigirse ahí y con rapidez, ya que aquellos vendajes no ayudarían en nada a su hermano mayor, lo único que solucionaron y con escases fue que no terminara desangrado.

En un punto del camino Casey de detuvo en una gasolinera y le indico a los mutantes que no asomaran sus rostros por las ventanas, en caso de que alguien pasara cerca del auto y junto abril bajo al pequeño minisúper de 24 horas para comprar fármacos, vendas y lo que fueran a necesitar para los mutantes. Para su suerte ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la ciudad como para que los presentes en la tienda no supieran lo sucedido en Nueva York. Con rapidez tomaron lo esencial, pagaron y siguieron su camino, no pasadas 2 horas, al fin llegaron a su destino.

La casa de los O´Neil no era muy lujosa e incluso estaba en mal estado, pero era mejor que nada, Al llegar y detener el auto, los primeros en bajar fueron los adolescentes, Abril corrió a abrir la puerta de entrada y encender las luces, Al final salió Splinter cargando a su hijo aun inconsciente.

-Por aquí Sensei- lo lamo la pelirroja, para mostrarle el camino a las habitaciones, mostrándole la más cercana y abriendo la puerta, La rata acostó al quelonio con cuidado – ahora le traigo lo que compramos para Leo- dijo la chica, refiriéndose al material de curación, dejando a los mutantes solos en un silencio incómodo.

-Aquí esta- anuncio la chica entrando a la habitación con una bolsa llena de vendas, antibióticos y demás, en silencio Splinter agradeció y las tomo para posteriormente tratar las heridas más graves de su hijo. La más profunda era en su abdomen y la otra se enconaba en su pecho, cerca de la garganta, con delicadeza comenzó la curación, limpiando y desinfectando las heridas, aun estando el quelonio inconsciente, el chico temblaba al tacto, por lo que Splinter se apresuró para no causar más dolor a su hijo.

Una vez terminado su trabajo se levantó y acobijo a la tortuga – ¿Estará bien Sensei?- pregunto preocupado MiguelAngello, Splinter asintió – Lo estará ahora, debemos dejarlo descansar.- anuncio, para después indicarle a sus hijos que salieron de la habitación y fueran a descansar, pero estos se negaron ya que el también tenía heridas que tratarse- yo puedo esperar a mañana, ahora descansen- les ordeno y los chicos, sin otra opción salieron de la habitación, dejándolo dentro con Leonardo.

-Mi pobre niño – susurro la rata rosando el rostro del chico, nunca se perdonaría el no haber estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, pero de ahora en mas no sería así, no volvería a dejar que su hijo sufriera de esa manera, ni él ni ninguno de sus otros pequeños.

Esa noche, Splinter no durmió, velando en sueño de su hijo, hasta el amanecer, dando el inicio de una nuevo día.

Una semana había pasado desde el ataque combinado del Clan del Pie y el Kraang y los chicos poco a poco trataban de acostumbrase a la vida en el campo, MiguelAngello trataba de distraerse con cualquier cosa, pero al minuto se volvía a aburrir, Raphael pasaba el día entrenado en el jardín trasero del lugar, desde aquel día no había conversado ni peleado con nadie, Donatello se había encerrado en el granero para comenzar a construir un pequeño laboratorio con los pocos recursos que tenían, Abril y Casey se encargaban de traer suministros y trataban de hacer la casa un poco más habitable Y Splinter, él no se había separado de su hijo en ningún momento, en ese preciso instante se encontraba meditando, tratando de entrar en la mente de su hijo mayor, tratando de comunicarse con el aun que sea en el plano espiritual, pero no importaba que tanto lo intentaba, no lograba una conexión y peor aún, era como si la mente de su hijo no existiera por completo, estaba perdido, y eso lo preocupaba y entristecía mucho, pero no perdía la esperanza en que algún día despertaría de nuevo…

Los Días, se convirtieron en Meses, el invierno paso, dando paso a una lluviosa primavera, Todos menos Splinter se encontraban viendo aquel TV-SHOW que había descubierto Mikey "Crognard el Bárbaro" Los chicos no lo entendían, y hasta cierto punto se les hacía absurdo, pero para MiguelAngello era lo máximo, una vez que escuchaba que comienzo del show, no había manera de alejarlo de Tv.

Mientras los jóvenes veían aquel show, Splinter se encontraba como todas las noches, en la habitación de Leonardo velando por su despertar, aunque lo quisiera negar, cada día que pasaba su esperanza se apagaba cada vez más – Leonardo hijo – lo llamaba con voz suave – tienes que despertar…vamos- decía mientras tocaba su rostro, en espera de alguna respuesta o algún gesto, aun sabiendo que no tenía sentido , sin embargo esa noche, la vida…El destino quiso darle un regalo, y fue un pequeño gesto que hizo el quelonio al sentir el rose de la mano de su padre.

Splinter se sorprendió ante esto y volvió a llamarlo, esta vez en poco más fuerte e incluso con un poco de desesperación y emoción contenida, con la esperanza de que si aumentaba el estímulo, su hijo al fin despertaría, y así fue. Leonardo, lenta y pausadamente comenzó a mover su cabeza haciendo que estaba rosara con la mano de su padre de nuevo y después lentamente abrió sus ojos azules.

-Se... Sensei- trato de hablar el quelonio, pero Splinter lo detuvo y en un arranque lo envolvió en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, que torpemente Leonardo trato de corresponder – E-esto… ¿Es un sueño?- pregunto el quelonio, con un poco de temor una vez terminado el abrazo, pero su padre negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.- No mi niño, No es un sueño…- le rectifico calmando al muchacho…

Después de unos minutos, Leonardo pregunto a su padre acerca de sus hermanos y los demás, quería verlos, y aun que Splinter no lo quisiera, tuvo que salir de la habitación para poder cumplir la petición de su primogénito, Bajo lentamente las escaleras, para dirigirse a la sala, una vez que entro, vio a los jóvenes frente al televisor totalmente ajenos a la situación que se había vivido en el segundo piso.

Al sentir otra presencia en el lugar, los chicos voltearon y vieron a Splinter sorprendidos, ya que, desde que habían llegado, no bajaba de la habitación de Leo a menos de que fuera muy necesario, por lo que se cuestionaban que era lo que había pasado.

-Leonardo ha despertado, y quiere verlos- anuncio y volvió a subir las escaleras, los chicos no reaccionaron de inmediato ¿Qué ha dicho?, pensaron confundidos ¿acaso habían oído bien? ¿Su hermano al fin estaba de regreso? Sin más tiempo que perder corrieron despavoridos al segundo piso, para después entrar a la habitación de la tortuga en cuestión y verlo recostado en su cama con los ojos débilmente abiertos pero con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-H-Hola chicos- los saludo con voz débil, pero en cuanto pronuncio dichas palabras se vio rodeado por toda su familia y siendo cuestionado por preguntas que con trabajos podía comprender ¿estás bien? ¿te duele algo? Y cosas por el estilo.

Al ver el escándalo que se estaba formando alrededor de su hijo aun débil, Splinter impuso orden tranquilizándolos y pidiéndoles que guardaran silencio.

-Lo sentimos Sensei- se disculparon los chicos- tratando de tranquilizar su emoción, para después con más tranquilidad hablar con su hermano.

El destino había sido muy generoso al regresarle a su hijo pero… la vida, como todo, cobra los favores, sin embargo, Splinter no estaba dispuesto a pagar dicha deuda…no dejaría que la vida volviera a lastimar a su hijo y mucho menos alejarlo de su lado, ya no más….

Fin del Prólogo.

Espero que les haya gustado, esto es solo el inicio, no planeo que el Fic sea muy largo pero, conforme vayan pasando los capítulos veré que tan larga será.

No olviden dejarme sus comentarios¡ que de verdad me inspiran mucho y me impulsan a seguir escribiendo J

Notas¡

Decidí que en esta versión Splinter no desapareciera después de la invasión, ya que será parte muy importante del Fic,

Este es un Fic muy Dramático y con angustia, lo siento si en alguno de los capitulos llego a ser muy extrema con esos temas, pero…así deberá de ser.

Acerca de mis demás Fics, los continuare al igual que este, así que no se preocupen, solo que se me ocurrió esta idea y no pude resistirme a escribirla.

¿Qué otra cosa? Creo que nada mas, si tiene alguna duda o algo asi, no duden en preguntarme.

Y finalmente GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Capítulo 1 Amarga Noche

N/A: ¡Hola! Muy buenos días, tardes o noches, aquí está el capítulo 1, pero antes, quisiera agradecer a todos sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias por comentar.

Capítulo 1. Amarga noche

Había fallado de nuevo…

Había fallado en proteger a su hijo una vez más, ¡y de qué manera! un simple descuido. No pensó que por dejarlo solo unas cuantas horas llegaría a pasar un accidente, un terrible accidente que pudo haber despojado de su brazo al muchacho, pero por suerte, no había sido tan grave.

¿Qué había sucedido?

Había salido de la casa de campo junto con Abril Y Casey para poder conseguir más suministros, al principio solo irían los jóvenes, pero después recapacito ,ya que quería buscar cosas nutritivas para su hijo pues era lo que más necesitaba en ese momento. Sin embargo antes de marcharse dejo algo muy en claro al resto de sus hijos, y era que mientras él estuviera fuera, cuidaran del mayor, que no salieran y no hicieran cosas peligrosas.

Pero tal pareció que esa petición fue en vano, pues sus hijos hicieron todo lo contrario…

Entonces ¿Qué sucedió en su ausencia? Bueno, una vez que él y los muchachos estaban fuera, Raphael y Leonardo salieron a caminar al bosque, el mayor había insistido en querer entrenar desde hace días, pero Splinter se lo negaba una y otra vez, Leonardo siempre se resignaba, sin embargo esta era su oportunidad, y junto a su segundo hermano salieron.

Las cosas no salieron como se planearon, Leonardo se sintió mal de tan solo caminar y todo término en un desastre, desastre que unas horas mas tarde se convertiría en algo caótico y muy peligroso.

Muchas cosas comenzaban a juntarse, La luz se fue, Raphael salió por leña y desapareció, después fueron los demás y sin otro remedio Leonardo tuvo que salir a buscarlos. Lo que encontró el mayor no se lo esperaba, pero armado de valor, decidió pelear...

Justo en ese momento, Splinter y los otros dos jóvenes habían regresado del pueblo vecino y al no encontrar a nadie en casa decidieron buscar en el bosque, Splinter se movía rápido y llego en el momento exacto cuando aquella bestia; más tarde llamada por Mikey como el Creep; enterraba la ninjatō de su hijo en su hombro izquierdo mientras se encontraba en el suelo con demasiados golpes y rasguños, al sentir el metal atravesando su cuerpo, no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor.

Splinter no tardo más en reaccionar, y alejo a aquella bestia de su hijo, Casey y Abril habían logrado liberar a los otros dos, y entonces fue cuando se enteró de otra terrible noticia; Aquella "cosa" había transformado a Raphael en una planta…

Lo único bueno de toda la situación fue que Donatello logro regresar a Rafael y terminar con aquel mutante de una vez por todas.

Ahora se encontraban en casa, todos cansados tanto mental como físicamente, esperando a que su maestro bajara y les dijera como estaba su hermano mayor.

La herida había sido profunda y tardaría en curar, pero se recuperaría. Mientras Splinter terminaba de desinfectar al herida para vendarla, Leonardo miraba al techo con una mirada llena de tristeza y decepción, Decepción de sí mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre hijo?- le pregunto al notar la ausencia de este, quien al oír que le hablaban, volteo a ver a su maestro.- Sensei... ¿Cuándo volveré a ser como antes?- le pregunto mostrando una mezcla de sentimientos melancólicos en sus palabras, Splinter continuo vendando la herida, tomándose su tiempo para responder.

-Hijo... tu no has cambiado en nada – le dijo, pero Leonardo negó con la cabeza- ¿No?, antes no necesitaba que usted estuviera conmigo todo el día o que me dieran de comer en cama o de un bastón para caminar- decía el muchacho, sonando cada vez más triste con cada detalle – me he vuelto un inútil- concluyo.

-Debes ser paciente Leonardo, las heridas no curan de la noche en la mañana- hablaba con voz paciente, pero Leonardo no parecía convencido- pero ¡ya han pasado tres meses! – dijo sonando un poco impaciente e incluso molesto, Splinter no dijo nada, pues sabía que lo que más le molestaba a su hijo era estar sin hacer nada todo el día, tanto que incluso cuando caía de fiebre, se negaba a estar en cama, pero en este caso no era solo una fiebre.

\- al menos ¿podría realizar algunos pequeños ejercicios?- pregunto a modo de súplica, Splinter termino de vendar el hombro del quelonio y después poso su mano en la frente de su hijo- Leonardo, por ahora solo concéntrate en recuperarte, cuando logres sostenerte sin necesidad de un bastón, podremos comenzar entrenar de nuevo- le dijo, Leonardo suspiro derrotado, pero terminó aceptando, finalmente Splinter levanto todo el material de curación y dejo al quelonio solo en el cuarto, quien solo miraba el techo sin anda mejor que hacer… se encargaría de dejar ese bastón lo más rápido que pudiera…

Mientras tanto abajo, los chicos vieron como su padre bajaba de las escaleras y se acercaba a ellos dejando el material de curación a un lado.

-¿Cómo estas Raphael?- pregunto Splinter a su hijo de rojo, quien se extrañó un poco por la pregunta, pero respondió que se encontraba bien. Después de asegurarse de que el resto de sus hijo estuvieran bien, decido que era hora de hacerles saber su desagrado por la acciones de ese día- Raphael ¿Por qué desobedeciste mi orden sobre no salir de la casa?- pregunto, Raphael no respondió de inmediato.

-Lo siento Sensei, es solo que no podía seguir viendo como Leonardo está sentado sin hacer nada-dijo molesto, Splinter comprendió el sentir de su hijo y asintió- sin embargo no debiste de desobedecer la orden- le dijo, Raphael asintió lentamente- y espero que no vuelva a suceder- dijo, Raphael volvió a asentir, después Splinter volteo a ver a Donatello- No más experimentos- dijo refiriéndose a aquella medicina, pues había sido la causante de aquel mutante, Donatello asintió- si Sensei, lo siento, no pensé que fuera a resultar algo como eso- explico- pero, ¿poder seguir usando el granero para otros experimentos?- pregunto a modo de súplica, Splinter asintió- solo si no ponen a tus hermanos ni a nadie en peligro- le pidió, Donatello asintió aliviado, después Splinter miro a MiguelAngello, quien al sentir la mirada de su padre se tensó- Sensei , ¡yo no hice nada!- se defendió, la rata asintió- así es, pero tampoco evitaste que Raphael sacara a Leonardo de casa- le explico, MiguelAngello bajo la mirada ya asintió apenado- cuidare más de mi hermano Sensei, lo prometo- dijo, Splinter sonrió y asintió.

Ya muy entrada la noche, los chicos al fin se habían dirigido a dormir, Leonardo se encontraba viendo la ventana del cuarto desde la cama, veía la luna brillar… entonces cerro los ojos y recordó aquellas noches de patrullaje que el tanto amaba, la guarida, su habitación, las mañanas de entrenamiento y demás, sintiendo de pronto un completo vacío en su corazón.

-si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte- pensó para sí, culpándose de la situación actual de su familia, tal vez su hubiera sido más fuerte, no estaría tumbado en cama y ya habría podido regresar a nueva york, salvarla del Kraang y demás, pero no…no había sido así.

Leonardo entonces sin darse cuenta, comenzó a caer lentamente en un profundo sueño. Leonardo caminaba por el bosque, a lo lejos se veía su amada Nueva York, el día era despejado, Leonardo corría, y saltaba por las rocas sobre un rio, con la gracia y agilidad que siempre lo caracterizo, corrió y corrió, trepo árboles y después salto entre ellos. Podía sentir la brisa primaveral en todo su cuerpo, y entonces llego a un final, había un acantilado, el quelonio se detuvo y observo el fondo inexistente, un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y entonces un trueno resonó en todo el lugar.

El cielo se nublo y la lluvia comenzó a caer empapándolo completamente, al voltear, todos aquellos árboles se habían secado y una densa niebla comenzó a cubrir el lugar, Leonardo instintivamente saco sus ninjatō y las desenvaino, preparándose para lo que sea que se acercase, y entonces, lo que vio llegar lo dejo congelado.

Era el mismo destructor, de verlo podía sentir aquella oscura y terrible aura que emanaba de él, Leonardo dio un ligero paso hacia tras, solo para recordar el acantilado tras él, el hombre rio entonces, burlándose del infortunio de la joven tortuga.

Leonardo no mostro ni un gesto de miedo o estrés, en cambio, se lanzó ferozmente contra el hombre de armadura, quien lo esquivo ágilmente y entonces como si de una mala broma se tratase, su cuerpo flaqueo y comenzó a dolerle en todos lado, su pierna, su pecho y su hombro, sus heridas de batalla comenzaba a doler, incluso podía jurar como sentía que sus heridas volvían a abrirse, el quelonio no pudo levantarse quedando arrodillado frente a Shredder.

-Tortuga Ilusa- hablo con voz profunda y amenazadora- ¿en serio crees que tienes oportunidad contra mí? Mírate, solo te has vuelto un inútil- dijo con veneno en sus palabra, Leonardo no podía evitar escuchar el resonar de la palabra inútil en sus oídos- Yo no…- trato de contestar el quelonio, pero Shredder se acercó amenazante y lo levantó de cuello haciendo que fuera más difícil tanto hablar como respirar – ¿porque no le haces un favor a tu familia y desapareces?- pregunto haciendo que Leonardo se tensara y sintiera un vacío en su adolorido corazón, dejando de luchar casi de inmediato, lo último que sintió fue como aquel malévolo hombre lo lanzaba al acantilado.

Leonardo solo sentía el frio aire golpearlo mientras caía al vacío cada vez más oscuro y entonces brinco de la cama, abriendo lo ojos de golpe, respirando agitadamente. Con dificultad se sentó en el colchón-Solo fue un sueño…no, una pesadilla- pensó el quelonio, tratando de tranquilizarse, después dirigió su mirada a la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo fuertemente y no se hicieron esperar los relámpagos, haciendo que el joven se tensara recordado su sueño, con cuidado volvió a recostarse- Tal vez sea una señal…tal vez solo deba hacerle un favor a mi familia, ellos no necesitan a un inútil como yo- pensó amargamente el quelonio, mientras las lágrimas salían libremente por sus ojos

La noche entonces transcurrió amarga , fría y solitaria… aquellos que habitaban la casa no se imaginaba el dolor que se vivía en ese momento a tan solo unos metros de distancia, pues dormían plácidamente y sin complicaciones.

Fin del capítulo 1.

Y bueno, antes de terminar, quisiera agradecer por todos sus comentarios, que me alientan cada vez más. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!

**Aleutica Chikayra Hamato** : Gracias por comentar, y si, habrá más momentos con Splinter, pero más adelante, especialmente en el final.

**Spoinge** : Hola¡, que bueno que te haya gustado, referente a tu comentario, no te preocupes, no será tan extremo…. ¿O tal vez si? No sé, soy malvada cuando amo a algún personaje.

**QueenInBlue** : Espero no haber tardado, y creo actualizare cada domingo si es posible, de antemano gracias por tu comentario, y espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Insanity21**** :** Aquí tienes, espero y te guste el capítulo.

**Crystal Violeta****:** Gracias por todo tu apoyo, no sabes cómo me alegra que te des el tiempo a aconsejarme y demás, espero y te guste esta actualización, Saludos.

**Gato-negro-13**** :** Siempre es grato recibir un comentario tuyo, gracias por hacerlo, concuerdo contigo, ese capitulo fue muy triste, pero bueno, un poco de drama no le hace mal a nadie. Espero y te guste el capitulo, saludos¡

**WakaiSenshi** Gracias por darte el tiempo a comentar, espero te guste la actualización.

**yukio87** :Hola gracias por comentar, y pues referente a los traumas, si, se irán reflejando poco a poco… y mas adelante sabrás la función de Splinter en el fanfic, espero te guste la actualización, Saludos.


End file.
